the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG/March-June 2019
← Previous (November 2018-February 2019) March 12, 2019 After 500 members joined the official Discord server, Clockwork Concierge was successfully recruited to the server, where he serves as a bot and a moderator. He (mostly) uses dialogue boxes as a form of communication rather than just plain text. The Clockwork Concierge cleaned and rearranged some of the channels, such as renaming the #ninjas text channel to #ninja-village. The Clockwork Concierge chatted with members, and he explained that he was sent to the server by The Archivist. The Concierge also hinted at #the-shop text channel and gave more information about the Clockwork Castle. March 13, 2019 Nothing out of the ordinary happens. March 14, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge revealed that there is a connection between The Iron Hood and the money sink inside the shop. March 15, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge dropped a hint that The Archivist told the Concierge to guard an evil object inside of the Clockwork Castle. The Concierge then posted a message with important names censored, which was deleted by SaboTeam. Paraphrasing of the deleted message: The first asterisk word was blue, like the name of a friendly character. The second word was red, like the name of something related to evil. The first asterisk word was six letters long, and the second word had an apostrophe, according to Boo, a person who was able to memorize part of the message before it was deleted. March 18, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge returned to the server to ask an important question about Colos and Suses. March 19, 2019 The Shopkeeper was summoned into the server by Doom Man's fake Shopkeeper dialogue box, and The Shopkeeper gave a sneak peek of the 16-bit Picnic Panic shop. Later, the Clockwork Concierge and Phil, the Clockwork Operator, discussed their plan to funnel Time Shards from the community in order to fund a Discord branch of the shop. March 20, 2019 The Time Shard emoticon was introduced to the server. March 21, 2019 KuningasEST was streaming a speedrun of The Messenger at the time, and the Clockwork Concierge recommended others to watch it. Also later that day, the Clockwork Concierge referenced another video game. March 22, 2019 (Discord) The Clockwork Concierge started keeping record of the amount of Time Shards the community had amassed. He also held a small quiz for bonus Time Shards. Later that day, the Clockwork Concierge received a message from The Archivist to deliver to Phil. Thierry intercepted the message in stead of Phil, and per the Clockwork Concierge's request, Thierry closed down #the-void channel, since it was too expensive to maintain while The Archivist was away on a dangerous quest. The Clockwork Concierge would go on to offer more bonus Time Shards, involving Pitou reactions. Then the Concierge wrote messages related to the Demon King that were swiftly deleted by SaboTeam. March 22, 2019 (Twitch) The Shopkeeper visited Kammesennin's Twitch stream of The Messenger. During Kammesennin's stream, Kammesennin read The Shopkeeper's "Current area" dialogue in Quillshroom Marsh. The actual Shopkeeper chimed in by posting a comment in Kammesennin's Twitch chat, where The Shopkeeper confirmed that the "I once had to look through the mud for an artifact" quote was a reference to the Magic Seashell. The Shopkeeper went unnoticed in the Twitch chat until a bit later, around the time Kammesennin reached the Arcane Golem fight. The Shopkeeper also dropped a rumor about The Iron Hood and the money sink in the Twitch chat. During the cutscene that occurs after defeating Barma'thazël, where Ninja is a shopkeeper, Kammesennin asked out loud if The Shopkeeper had any stories to share, and The Shopkeeper responded with the following. Kammesennin offered to wait before progressing the story even further, but The Shopkeeper declined the offer. After the "Ray Troid" joke that occurs between Ninja and Soldier in the game's dialogue, one of Kammesennin's Twitch stream viewers mentioned that they did not understand the joke. March 23, 2019 March 26, 2019 April 1, 2019 April 4, 2019 To celebrate Sabotage Studio's birthday, the Clockwork Concierge held a trivia quiz with 2,000 Time Shards as the prize. April 12, 2019 The Shopkeeper popped by to give a sneak peek of the upcoming Discord branch of the shop. April 15, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge announced that he was seeking a couple of more moderators. Later, The Shopkeeper dropped by and mentioned a lore tidbit about Monk and Quillble. However, the messages were swiftly deleted by SaboTeam. The Shopkeeper went on to chat about various things with the community. April 19, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge delivered a message from The Archivist. April 24, 2019 The community was 75 Time Shards short of being able to afford the shop, but the Clockwork Concierge provided assistance. April 25, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge arrived on scene to celebrate the community finally gathering 10,000 total Time Shards to open up #the-shop. When he began speaking, he had difficulty turning on his microphone (dialogue boxes). He then threw the Time Shards into a converter. After converting all 10,000 Time Shards, #the-shop text channel opened. Nobody could post in the channel, except for The Shopkeeper himself, and a single lucky member who was temporarily granted the Discord role, "The Messenger." April 26, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge began the "Colos or Suses event," and the Concierge referenced a popular typo he made during the quiz from April 4, 2019. Community members PM'd the Clockwork Concierge if they wanted to join Team Colos or Team Suses along with a supporting argument for their team, and they would be assigned a corresponding "Team Colos" or "Team Suses" Discord role. The team they joined was displayed in the new event text channel, #colos-or-suses. Also later that day, the Clockwork Castle was threatened by the Demon General, which prompted the Clockwork Concierge to recruit a couple of moderators earlier than scheduled. April 30, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge dropped by to talk about the "Colos or Suses event." May 3, 2019 Phase 1 of the "Colos or Suses event" ended. The Clockwork Concierge generously bestowed a large number of Time Shards to the community and spoke of a mysterious shop upgrade called "the letter H." May 6, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge examined the supporting arguments for Team Colos and Team Suses that would be used for Phase 2 of the "Colos or Suses event." He was also unable to perform an ASCII shrug using a dialogue box, so he wrote one with plain text. While Boo talked about his guitar stream of The Messenger, it segued into Clockwork Concierge referencing "the kids" who built him, but the message was deleted by SaboTeam. The Clockwork Concierge became sad and was comforted by the community. May 7, 2019 Clockwork Concierge revealed more information about himself, and Phase 2 of the "Colos or Suses event" began. Later, the Clockwork Concierge was sorted to be underneath the "Characters" role instead of the "Moderator" role in the member list. And shortly afterwards, the "Characters" role was renamed to "Character" in order to be consistent with the other Discord roles. May 8, 2019 Phase 2 of the "Colos or Suses event" continued. May 9, 2019 Phase 2 of the "Colos or Suses event" concluded. May 10, 2019 Suses joined the official Discord server with both the "Character" and the "Team Colos" Discord roles. Like the Clockwork Concierge, Suses speaks (mostly) via dialogue boxes rather than just plain text. May 13, 2019 Colos and Suses made a Commemorative Plaque for the community, to celebrate everyone who participated in the "Colos or Suses event." May 14, 2019 As the community drew closer to the 2nd opening of #the-shop, the Clockwork Concierge again hinted at the mysterious "letter H" shop upgrade. Then he referenced a typo a community member made when they mistakenly translated "Sclout" as "Sabout" on the Commemorative Plaque. Also, Suses dropped by with a brief passing comment. May 15, 2019 The Clockwork Concierge greeted a new member named Mike. Later, Suses heard something related to his boss fight. There's been more stuff since May, but this page is not up-to-date. ← Previous (November 2018-February 2019) Category:ARG Category:Lore